


Sought by Justice

by stardustedhope



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedhope/pseuds/stardustedhope
Summary: Ever wanted a certain scenario or set of headcanons about everyone’s love-to-hate faux prodigal detective? Lucky for you, this will feature him in ways that his in-game fangirls could only dream. So come on and request, let the games begin!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Guidelines

Hello all! Thank you for clicking on this work of mine! I noticed the sheer lack of Akechi scenarios / headcanons— so, I’m here to remedy that! 

The way this’ll work is by using the comments. Simply request a character with Akechi, then give explanation of what you would like to read! If a scenario is wanted, just be general with it. But remember : this is an NSFW only continuation. Everything written here will be graphic to some degree, so please be honest with age. No kiddos here! 

I have no guidelines except that pairings will be heterosexual only. I struggle to write same-gender, so apologies! Though, I’m willing to do gender-swaps of the male characters so that they’re fem paired with Akechi. Also— Futaba and Haru are not included, simply because I find them paired with Akechi as uncomfortable to write personally. 

Tags will be updated as necessary! Happy requesting!


	2. Update!

Just a small update for you all! 

The past week has been a busy one for me, but I do not wish to disappoint so : I’ll try to write and upload all requested chapters at the same time, to make up for the wait. 

Thank you all for commenting, the kudos, and the bookmarks. I hope to please you all with how these requests get fulfilled. 💗


End file.
